


Homecoming

by mountainhome



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountainhome/pseuds/mountainhome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a one shot I wrote a couple months ago I wanted to finally upload. Love you guys :*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

This day had been a long time coming.  
It was like Dean had gone in a full circle. He had been alone and nearly dead inside, utterly without hope. Then when he came around, it was as if he was born again. He had met his match. For better or worse, Dean ended up falling for him. And it was like the sun had come out, like the evils of the world disappeared when Cas was there.  
And now here he was, back to being a broken shell of a man. Tracing his fingers along the barrel of a shotgun with a hollow smile.  
The marks of blood were still stained into the carpet. He doubted they would ever come out. He had driven that demon into the ground. Trapped, stabbed, chopped up, salted and burned. Maybe he'd gone a little overboard. But when he was hit with the memory of how the demon had stolen his Cas from him, he knew he had done what was right.  
It had been a full year. One year that started and ended with heartbreak; heartbreak woven throughout the seasons. Dean had never hunted so viciously in his life. He did everything he could. Not a day went by where he didn't consider summoning Crowley and selling himself in exchange for the demon. But that would mean giving up on his last chance to see Cas again, and unlikely as it was that Dean Winchester could ever, ever get into the kingdom of heaven again, he just couldn't keep himself from hoping.  
He remembered Cas's last words so well. He replayed them in his head every night, every morning when he woke up, every time the search took a turn for the worse.  
Dean had been too late. Cas was losing, and bad. The demon had pinned him down, and had a knife to his heart. He was grinning wickedly, twirling the knife slowly, slowly, slowly. When he noticed Dean, his smile only grew.  
"So you heard his cries? 'Dean, Dean, Dean, save me!'" He laughed, pressing the point very lightly into Cas's chest. Cas looked absolutely terrified. Dean could practically feel his heart breaking. He didn't have a single weapon on him. He couldn't save him. He couldn't save his angel.  
"Any last words?" asked the demon, raising the knife.  
"Make it quick."  
And Dean just couldn't watch.  
Once the deed was done, he could hardly make himself move. The demon simply vaporised, taking the knife with with. Dean staggered over to Cas's broken body, feeling as though he was the one stabbed. Grace was pouring out of the wound, and Dean couldn't do anything. He was helpless. All he could do was take Cas's hand. It was growing cold fast.  
"De- Dean?"  
"Cas, shh, I'm going to fix you up, I'm going to get you help, I'll-"  
"Dean, listen to-" he took a long, extremely laboured breath. "listen to me."  
"Yea?"  
"You can't save everyone... my love." And with that, Castiel breathed his last. The light left his eyes as charred wings etched themselves onto the ground below him, appearing feather by feather until his whole wingspan was drawn.  
He finally said it. The word Dean had never been strong enough to admit to.  
He ran his hand through his hair, letting his tears fall. His Cas was home. Home, which he realised, hadn't been Earth with Dean. It had always been heaven.  
Dean left the dirty basement room and let reality sink in. He would have to tell Sam that he had failed. He would have to watch Sam fall apart, having lost another friend. Telling Sam would be like salting the wound.  
In the weeks that followed, Dean went from borderline to full on alcoholic. He would be in a drunken stupor for as much of the day as he could manage, but even that wasn't enough. It was like the loss of Cas was a physical being, a presence that followed him wherever he went. Every night before he slept, he would pray to him. Sometimes he could nearly hear the flutter of wings, and he would look around, hoping to God that there would be a pair of blue eyes staring back as he calmly sat on the edge of the bed. But deep in his heart he knew he wasn't coming back.  
Sam would stop by often. He had been dealing with Cas's death fairly well. Alice, his new girlfriend, had been helping him through it. Whenever he came around, he would try to sober Dean up enough to get him to talk. But all he could talk about was the hunt for Cas's killer. His single mindedness scared Sam. For a long time he had guessed what had truly happened in the basement.  
Dean was sober now. He didn't need the bottle to chase away Cas's voice anymore. The demon was dead. The final hunt was over. His job was done.  
Dean Winchester was dressed in a suit. He had cleaned off the barrel of the shotgun. A note was neatly placed on the kitchen counter, addressed to Sam. The note contained two things- an apology, and a will.  
He couldn't wait to come home.


End file.
